ben_and_toads_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
List of supercentenarians
This is the list of supercentenarians (people aged 110 or older) who have appeared in Ben and Toad's Contest. There are mostly more female supercentenarians than male supercentenarians. For season 1, there were two supercentenarians being at least the co-host or the host for the first half and one was a contestant and broke Presley's record. In week 15, the co-host left the show and all the remaining contestants is in Kanagawa from week 14. Season 1, season 2, season 3 and season 4 are the only BATC seasons to have supercentenarians. Starting in season 5, the maximum age is 110; because supercentenarians aren't allowed to enter. In season 2, no supercentenarians were hosts or co-hosts so in week 1 there was an old guest coming to the first week of the show. The current oldest living person is an American women living in New York. List of supercentenarians Besse Cooper Besse Berry Cooper (August 26, 1896 - December 4, 2012) was an American supercentenarian. She died on December 4, 2012, two days after week 11's results show and one week after Dancing with the Stars All Stars' finale. At the time of her death aged 116 years, 100 days, she was the oldest living person in the world, oldest living person in the United States, the oldest living woman in the world, and Georgia's oldest resident. She succeed her title of the world's oldest living person by Dina Manfredini, who died a week before Koto Okubo's 115. Koto Okubo Koto Okubo (24 December 1897 - 12 January 2013) was a Japanese supercentenarian. Okubo died on Kirstie Alley's 62nd birthday from pneumonia in a Kawasaki nursing home, and at the time of her death aged 115 years, 19 days, she was the oldest living woman in the world, the oldest living resident of Kanagawa Prefecture, the oldest living Japanese woman and the second oldest living person behind Japanese man Jiroemon Kimura, who was still remaining in the competition until week 20, the finale of season 1. In 1897 in Japan, Okubo was born on Christmas Eve. Maria Redaelli-Granoli Maria Redaelli (nee Granoli) (3 April 1899 - 2 April 2013) was an Italian supercentenarian who played season 2 from week 1 until week 7 , when it's close to her 114th birthday and she died two or three days later from natural causes, at age 113 years, 364 days or 114 years, 0 days. Redaelli-Granoli's partner was Alec Mazo, who was on Ben and Toad's Contest as a contestant on season 1. She was fired by Donald Trump and Kitty Katswell. In week 7 she earned 23 (8.5,9.0,5.5). Judges say on week 7: "This was the middle score of the night Mrs. Redaelli. 8.5,9.0,5.5 = 23". Misao Okawa Misao Okawa (born March 5, 1898-died April 1, 2015) was a Japanese supercentenarian. Her season went well and has a crown when the task was in Osaka for the men in week 8. She has been on the show for only the first season, when she hanged out with fellow Unanimous member and supercenetenarian Jiroemon Kimura. Both are on the same team, picked by Trump. THE WORLD'S OLDEST LIVING PERSON SINCE JIROEMON KIMURA DIED ON JUNE 12, 2013 (DEATH DATE IS ALSO YOSHI). She died on April 1, 2015, becuase of heart failure; at the age of 117. By the time she died she was the oldest living person in the world and the oldest living in the AFC. It caused the week after St Pete to move their task, originally it was Spain and moved to Florida. Jiroemon Kimura Jiroemon Kimura (born 19 April 1897 - died June 12, 2013) was a Japanese supercentenarian. He was fired from Ben and Toad's Contest in week 20, the finale for season 1 until there is a death date for season 1's announcer Terue Ashida. He came in fourth, then two weeks later he and Monaco switched places. At the time of filming season 1 on August 24, 2012, he was 115 years, 127 days old. He broke the record for being season 1's oldest contestant (that record was previously broke by Priscilla Presley). On February 2, 2013, Kimura was crowned the winners of Ben and Toad's Contest for season 1. Jiroemon Kimura's birthday, April 19; is the same birthday as Maria Sharapova. Born in Kyotango, Japan, the same as Yoshi, he didn't move, while Yoshi did move to Cornwall, Canada when he was young. Although on the DDP 2013, he was picked by 47 teams (one up from Clive Dunn, who is also a member of The Pussy Perishes, and was a dance troupe member). The worst number that the judges gave Kimura is a 6, for a Waltz during the first 2013 drop forty night. Kimura died on June 12, 2013, following a result of natural causes, and Dame Vera Lynn was coming late for their team's name. Yoshi had to change lyrics because of his passing, he changed from any lyric song. Plus that he changed it from Kimura & Birdo to Yoshi & Birdo. At the time, his height was either 5 ft 2 or 5 ft 3. Kimura's passing gave Yoshi and Birdo dances and the BATC funeral to the Milwaukee Mile. Kimura was a member of Unanimous, the team that he and Yoshi were selected. When Gilles Marini earned 30 for Argentine Tango, he thought he would do it, but they earned 29. Dance Nights: *Night 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha - Addicted To You, 27 *Night 2 - Quickstep - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (114th Birthday) - 29 Teams Selected (2013's DDP) *Three Jokers (Over 95 theme team, Team Cat AIDS, Hard Life) Quotes *"Hey, it's your break week." *"Yoshi's calling. It's just night." *"Hey Fabian, dance to Chuck Berry!" *"Talk with Yoshi." *"Chuck Berry show where people play? That would not be BATC." (Week 9) *"Kelly Monaco has a lower average than me. So that trophy will be mine until my death or my 116th birthday, which is not until April 19." *"First Boston Marathon is when I was born, not when Venere Pizzinato was born." *"Yoshi, I'm in the drop forty!" *"Two Jean Stapletons have a ring, no situation." *"Eight days of having no Clive Dunn at all and five Oscar Niemeyers? Well too late." *"What, my team lost and Backbone won? NO!!!!" (week 2) *"The drop forty? How come that team Bereft of life they rest in peace, if you haven't nailed them picked me?" Yoshi Kitamura Masao Kaga Masao Kaga was a Japanese supercentenarian. He was a season 2 contestant but died on June 26, 2013, about two weeks after Birdo and Yoshi themselves and Jiroemon Kimura himself. Arturo Licata Bernice Madigan Bernice Madigan (July 24, 1899 - January 3, 2015) was an American supercentenarian. She was the first supercentenarian to die in 2015; about 75% percent of season 5 was completed. Emma Morano-Martinuzzi Emma Morano is currently the second oldest living person, and the oldest living in Italy and Europe. Category:Supercentenarians Category:Ontario Category:Males Category:Females